


Kahlan Amnell, Seeker of Truth (No One Expects the Confessor Inquisition)

by Arbryna



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious ripple in time gives Kahlan 24 hours to do whatever she wants - so she does what she does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kahlan Amnell, Seeker of Truth (No One Expects the Confessor Inquisition)

At first, Kahlan doesn't intend to do anything about it.

Shota comes to her during her watch, telling her about something her scrying has revealed, a curious ripple in time that will erase the next twenty-four hours from the minds of everyone in existence - except, mysteriously, for Kahlan.

"I see things, I don't always understand them," the witch says haughtily. she is gone before Kahlan can even put words to the questions in her mind.

It's not that she doesn't believe Shota - she could see that the witch was telling the truth - it's just that the only urges she suppresses are those that would end in someone being confessed - and they'd be just as confessed the next day, whether anyone remembered it happening or not. So she puts it from her mind, determined not to think about it.

Until she is sitting across the fire from Zedd, and she remembers something she's been dying to know about for weeks. This is the perfect opportunity to sate her curiosity. He won't remember telling her tomorrow, and she can finally stop wondering.

"Zedd, were you and Panis Rahl really just close friends all those years ago, or was there something more?"

Zedd looks up from his pre-breakfast snack, eyes wide with shock. "I don't know what business it is of yours, Kahlan, but yes, we were lovers," he admits in a hushed voice, his gaze darting to either side to make sure that they're still alone. "I would appreciate it if you didn't share that with anyone."

Kahlan smiles. She's not sure why she didn't think of this before. When Richard and Cara return with breakfast, Kahlan corners Richard immediately.

"You know that I'm the last Confessor. If we could never be together, and I had to take a mate, what would you do?"

Richard sputters for a bit, taken aback by the directness of the question. "I - well - I'd support you no matter what, Kahlan, you know that."

His voice is gentle and earnest, but his eyes betray the truth. He would never be able to accept it. Kahlan sighs. She's not surprised, but she is disappointed that he would attempt to lie about it. He seems to realize he's been caught, quickly excusing himself to start breakfast.

"Idiot."

Kahlan turns her gaze to Cara, raising an eyebrow when she realizes the blonde has been watching.

"He has no concept of duty," Cara elaborates, waving a gloved hand. "You're the last of your kind. Mating isn't a choice for you. If he loved you as much as he claims to, he would understand that."

A smile spreads over Kahlan's lips, and her head tilts curiously. "Can I ask you something?" Cara shrugs her assent. "How do you feel about me?"

Cara falters, considers lying, but in the end settles for simple honesty. "I would die for you."

The truth glimmering in Cara's eyes has Kahlan doing something she never thought she would.

Thanking Shota.

_end._


End file.
